Summer Snow
by DataIsMyHero
Summary: A different kind of love story. A young woman, who is unwillingly unspoken for, walks into Data's life. He tries to ignore the feelings she brings out of him, until he learns she feels the same way... Only one chapter, which is in the future, will be rated M. The rest is clean.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been working on this, for a while, and thought of posting it. It was just something I threw together, scenes here and there. It's a different kind of love story, inspired, partly, by my favorite one. Enjoy! :)**

Summer Snow's gloved hand closed delicately around the pristine railing. She loosened her grip as she stood straight, feeling a firm hand on the small of her back.

"Up, straight, darling, you'll ruin your posture." a deep, false concerned voice rang in her ear. She put on a masked smile and replied,

"Yes, dear."

Young Summer Snow stared wistfully at the stars that surrounded the shuttlecraft. Every second the thing was bringing her closer and closer

to her death.

Not in a literal sense. But it may as well have been. _How ironic_, she thought.

At seventeen, there was really no place for a young woman of her status, other than married to one of the most powerful men in the galaxy.

Her white pinstriped suite, accented with fine purple silk, spoke of her soon to be husband's wealth, and power. Her auburn curls, still

retaining a hint of their fiery wildness, lay pinned, perfectly combed, and stiff.

There was no question that this woman was one of fine upbringing. But what no one knew was that she wasn't a woman of fine upbringing.

She'd been ''rescued'' from a war ravaged village, on a remoter planet. Her parents had adopted her after she'd been left with them. Her real

parents, humans, both died from a virus known only to that world.

Summer thought back, for just an instant, to the day when she was given the ''option'' of marrying. Or being on her own. She knew that she

would never be able to live on her own; a child born of rape was shunned from society. At least hers.

* * *

As they materialized on the pad, Summer caught sight of the Captain, and his First Officer.

"Greetings, Ambassador, and-"

"Hello, Captain." Pim greeted the captain with a false, friendly voice. Picard and Riker both noticed the facade. But kept their mouths shut.

Please, allow me to escort you to your cabin. I think you will find them to be quite luxurious."

"Your ship is a wonder, Captain Picard. Isn't it, darling?" Pim spoke for his fiance. Summer nodded politely. They walked together, arm in arm,

down the corridor. Lead by Captain Picard, who was escorting them to their best guest quarters. Summer nodded politely.

As always, Pim was followed by his personal butler, also Summer's ''babysitter'', but she didn't care. As well as Summer's maid, Violet. Violet

was sweet, but had to turn her cheek when she knew something was wrong. And a chaperone. In their society, it was unheard of for an

unmarried woman to travel without a chaperone. Especially one who was under age.

"You had to drag that hideous thing along, didn't you? I told you I could purchase a much better one, darling."

"I'm sorry, love. But I simply could not part with it," Summer daintily pulled her white leather gloves off as her fiance tossed her ''thing'' onto

the floor.

_Now, really,_ she thought. _I ask for nothing, but to be allowed to keep a simple little brush, and he throws it onto the floor like it's garbage._

She picked it up, giving her fiance's back a reproachful look. A look she would never dare give his face.

Pim sighed. His white blonde hair was perfectly brushed back, shining slightly in the dim light.

"Well, the Captain would like to have dinner with us, in an hour. Do you suppose you can make yourself presentable by then?" he said, taking

a sip of his mineral water. Summer nodded, unbuttoning her jacket.

A white and black gown, with a sparkling black sash around the waist later, Summer fidgeted slightly as they stepped into the turbo lift.

"Stop that, darling, you'll muss your gown." A gentle tap on her shoulder from Pim.

"I'm sorry. I'm still not used to this darned thing," Summer explained, meaning the tightly tied corset. The one she wore under the formal

gowns were particularly painful.

"Well," Pim said firmly, "You must get used to it, and fast. My wife will not appear anywhere looking unkempt."

* * *

"So, on this ship, there is a larger room, called the Ten Forward. It's usually used for functions such as this, but...I think I can make an

allowance while you're on board. I understand you prefer to hold the company of a smaller crowd." Picard said kindly. Pim nodded curtly as

they sat at the table in the Observation lounge. Summer sat, perfectly still in her artichoke colored satin dress with a skirt of layers and layers

of delicate lace. And of course, a wide, bright red sash hugged her waist tightly.

"It's quite a story, behind the reason,I might say. When I was a boy, I was subjected to many parties, full of strangers, of my father's circle.

Summer shifts slightly, feeling the uncontrollable urge again. To run. It seemed to grow stronger with each passing day.

"So, now, I dislike crowds." Pim finished, noticing Summer's discomfort. He gave her a slightly disapproving look, which she heeded with a

sweet smile.

They sat and ate lunch, with the Captain, the Klingon named Worf, Geordi La Forge, and Commander Riker.

"What are your plans for after you are married?" Goerdi asked. Pim gave another glance in Summer's direction, as she smiled and opened her

mouth.

"Summer's far too young to make any decision regarding her future, but I will see to it that she is well cared for."

That wasn't the answer any of them were expecting. Summer felt a lump in her throat. Swallowing it, she sighed and looked up. It was quiet,

and she felt all eyes on her.

"Pim, darling, I think I'm going to go and lie down. I'm feeling a bit tired."

"Yes, dear. You look a little pale. I shall wake you in time for dinner." Pim said.

The urge was back again, as Summer stood, excusing herself.

Her black heels clicked softly as she walked, absentmindedly down the hall. the bright lights seemed to mock her. Shining on her, and warming

her skin. But inside, she was cold. and not far from dead. A moment of weakness passed, and she looked around.

Data had a routine for the days he didn't have duty. Today, he was going to meet Counselor Troi in Ten Forward, for lunch, where he was

going to try a new meal, with his emotion chip finally installed.

Data looked up, hearing a female voice somewhere nearby. She sounded close, and nervous. Turning in the direction of the sound, Data saw

her for the first time. Her hair was a fiery red. Her face, a pale, peachy complexion, with rosy cheeks. And her eyes. Bright, emerald green.

"Um...Computer? Oh, I should have asked for directions before I left. Now I look like-"

"Are you lost, madam?" Data asked gently as he approached her. Summer jumped slightly, gasping as she turned to face him.

"oh, um...y-yes, sir. I'm sorry, I was just trying to find my cabin-"

"Apologies are not necessary, I assure you. Please, allow me to escort you back to your cabin. You are Miss Summer Snow, Am I correct?" Data

said. Summer nodded.

Data, ever the gentleman, escorted her back to her quarters, and left her with a suggestion to try a hot chamomile tea to relax.

"Humans often become nervous during their first trip aboard a starship. You are not alone." He told her as they arrived at the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"I certainly hope tonight will be less...eventful than last, darling," Pim scolded his fiance lightly as they walked, arm in gloved arm, toward the Observation

lounge. Toward another formal dinner party.

"I'm sorry, love. I am still-"

"Don't give me that excuse again. I picked this gown for you on purpose, it's not as 'constricted', as you put it."

It was true, that the gown she wore tonight was a far cry less tight than what she normally wore. A red and black bodice, glittering entirely with beads, with

red satin for the skirt, lined with black beaded madalions at the bottom.

"Thank you, dear..." She said gratefully. Once again, they sat among the ship's captain, First officer, and Chief Security officer. Except this time, another man

graced their presence, as well as a dark haired woman. The very same man who had escorted Summer to her quarters earlier that day.

"Ambassador, I would like you to meet my Second Officer, Mr. Data."

Pim gave Data a slight nod, which clearly said "I'd rather not shake your hand" and pulled out the chair in front of Summer. Data gave her a soft smile, about to

open his mouth. Summer gave him a stern look that made him think twice. She didn't want her fiance to know he'd helped her. Data guessed correctly that Pim

was the jealous type.

"Also, this is Counselor Troi," Picard gestured to the dark haired woman. Pim's face took on a charming, kind expression as he took her outstretched hand,

kissing it softly. Counselor Troi felt a chill run down her spine, and it wasn't from his charm.

"I hope you're hungry. We have a delicous meal planned for this evening."

"Summer must eat light, I'm afraid. She is not used to such rich foods, and has recently taken ill from over eating," Pim said. Summer swallowed, smelling the

wonderful foods that were being served.

"Oh, a little indulgance now and then never-" counselor Troi cleared her thraot, shutting the Captain up.

The dinner continued as usual, with Pim watching Summer's every move. Making sure she ate, sat, breathed, and wiped her mouth the correct way.

Counselor Troi sensed something was going on, and she didn't like it. A sense of familarity was coming from the young woman, and Data, as they first walked

in. Counselor Troi was the only one who noticed this, and she had a feeling she knew what it meant. Or would mean.

"Oh, dear!" Summer exclaimed as she dropped her knife. Raising her arm, she took a napkin to a small wound made by said knife.

"Darling, you've still not lost your clumsiness! Go on back to our quarters, and clean that up in private. I shall check on you later when I'm done my business

with the captain."

Counselor Troi didn't miss the tears threatening to fall from Summer's eyes as she left.

The room was empty, as Summer entered it. Her blankets had already been turned back on the bed.

"Violet," She ripped the gloves from her arms, throwing them aside.

"Violet?" She called again, now twisting her arms, trying to reach the back of the gown. Something inside her snapped. The emerald green necklace was torn

from her neck, as a scream of despair ripped from her thraot. Another scream, and her hands clawed frantically at her hair, yanking the pins out. Her eyes filled

with tears as she stared helplessly at her reflection in the mirror. This was it. Her boiling point. She couldn't take anymore. A sudden lung at the mirror with her

fist and she was gone.

Blood and tears mixed with sobs was all that she felt. Al that she was. All that she saw as she ran, full speed, toward wherever her tiny feet would take her.

She passed room after room, hallway after hallway, and curious face after shocked face. One in particular, kept his eyes locked on her as she passed by, a blur

of red and black.

Data had never, in his life, seen such a beautiful woman. That was his first reaction when he'd seen her before. But something didn't seem right. She had been

frightened, and on the verge of something terrible. Now, Data realized, that she'd passed that, and whatever it was that was troubling her, had finally pushed

her over the edge. His ethical program kicked in when he realized she was injured.

Quietly, he followed her. Being an android, that was quite easy for him to do, without being noticed. He simply followed the trail of blood droplets, until finally

he saw her outline. In the shuttle bay. He wasn't sure what she was doing there, but was certain it wouldn't end well. The doors stayed open for a second

longer, and Data took his chance, slipping in unnoticed.

Summer was breathing heavily now. Her bloody hand shook as she swallowed, sobbing. She looked around, noticing where she was. A railing was a few feet in

front of her. That's when she realized there was at least two hundred feet below that railing, of open space. This is my chance...

Carefully, she reached out, her boot stepping onto the first rail. Climbing over the rail, to lean over the edge, she stared at the cold grey floor many feet

beneath her.

Data swore, that if he ever had a heart, it would have been in his throat at that moment.


	3. Chapter 3

"Please, do not do this..." He begged gently.

Summer whirled around, her heart nearly stopping. She almost let go, but tightened her grip on the rail.

"Stay back! D-don't come any closer.." Her voice was that of a wounded, cornered cat. A kitten, desperately crying out for help. this made Data want to help

her even more. He tentatively took a step forward.

"Please, give me your hand...I will pull you back-"

"No! No, no, stay where you are. I mean it, I'll-I'll let go." Summer threatened. Data could tell this wasn't what she really wanted. That's when he decided to

use that against her.

"No, you will not." He said simply. His amber eyes begged her to let him help her. As she looked at him, Summer's face hardened.

"What do you want? Go away, you're distracting me!"

"That is true. I am distracting you. From making a terrible mistake." Data took another a step forward.

"Wha...How do you know? Maybe I'm doing the right thing..." Summer's voice trembled. Data shook his head.

"I do not believe that, and I know _you_ do not believe that either." Another step forward.

"No one would care. As long as I don't get blood everywhere, and I look perfect."

"There would be questions. A lot of them. For many people, including myself. And the innocent crewmembers who work in this very bay." Data said, trying to

get her to change her mind.

"They may even be convicted of murder. I trust you know the conse-"

"I know what happens when someone commits murder in Starfleet!" Summer snapped, exhaling sharply through her nose. Realizing that wouldn't help, Data

decided to try another angle. Leaning forward, Data said,

"If you had really wanted this, you would surely have done it already..." Summer looked down again, more tears falling from her eyes.

"Please, go away. Leave me be..." Summer cried softly, surrender already rearing itself in her voice. Data took one more step, and was now

close enough to feel the heat from her body. His voice was soft, and gentle. Like that of an angel singing softly to a sleeping baby.

"Your intention is to end your life...I cannot allow that. If you allow me to help you, I will not speak of this to anyone."

Summer looked up, slowly. Green eyes met yellow ones. for a moment, they seemed to freeze.

"Please...do not let go..." Data whispered. Summer glanced down and saw his hand reaching toward her. Choking back a sob, she

slowly let go of the rail with one hand, and grasped his.

"S-sorry about the blood..." She stammered. A second later she threw her arms around Data's neck, and he carefully held her waist, pulling

her up and over the railing.

"Come over here, I can heal that..." He let her down gently and led her to a nearby first aid kit. A small instrument was inside, which Data used

to heal her hand.

A moment of silence fell between them.

"Did you mean what you said...about not telling anyone?" Summer asked timidly. Data nodded.

"So long as you do me a favor in return," He said. Summer looked up at him. Again, Data noticed her eyes. this time, they held something else. Life.

"Never do that again."

"I'm not very good at making new friends."

"Nor am I. But I do hope we can consider each other friends." Data offered as he walked her back to her quarters for the second time in a day. Summer pulled

the blanket tighter around her shoulders. Looking down, she realized her dress was ripped. Tutting, she pulled on the skirt slightly.

"He's not going to be pleased. I'll just tell him I tripped. This dress is an accident waiting to happen..." She said. Data chuckled slightly.

**Sorry it's a shorter one. Will try and lengthen them after this, I just wanted to get it up and posted so I could move onto the next one.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

It was clear to Data, that something was wrong with this woman. She seemed to occupy his thoughts and for some strange reason, he

couldn't wait to see her again. He told himself that it was simply to make sure she was keeping her promise. But he didn't fully believe that.

So, the next day, he decided to seek her out. It was the Ambassador's day to do as he pleased, and Data learned that Summer had planned

to stay in her quarters. Or so he thought.

In the afternoon, Data's door chime rang. Answering it, he found his friend Geordi on the other side.

"Geordi? Is there something wrong?" he asked. Geordi shook his head.

"No, nothing's wrong, Data. I jsut came by to let you know, that girl, the ambassador's fiance? She's looking for you. Right now she's in the

Ten Forward with Worf."

So Data walked, slightly nervous, toward the Ten forward. He wondered if there was something wrong, if Summer had confessed to her fiance

(Data held back the look of disgust as the word crossed his mind) that she had tried to kill herself the night before.

His breath caught in his thraot as he spotted her in the corner. Her face was still as pale as always, like the face of a porcelain doll. She wore a

lovely cream yellow silk strolling gown, with white sleeves, long beneath short ones. She looked up and spotted Data.

Data's head tilted slightly as she stood up. It wasn't until just then that he realized she moving not unlike himself. Like an android.

"Mr. Data." Summer greeted him. Data blinked and gave her a small smile.

"Hello. I was told you wanted to see me, Miss Snow?" he asked. Summer nodded shortly.

"Yes. Can we take a walk, to speak in private?" She asked politely.

"Of course, this way," Data said, turning so she could exit first.

"This ship has been my home ever since." Data commented as they walked, about an hour later.

"If you don't mind me asking, could we turn the subject to you? I am quite interested to hear about your own experience."

Summer smiled shyly, glancing down at her hands.

"Well, 'experience' is hardly the fitting word." She sighed.

"But you could say I've had quite a life so far, even though I'm only seventeen."

"Age does not dictate your experience, by any means. I have heard of people who were much younger than you, and had suffered through so

much more."

Summer's face hardened for a second.

"I haven't suffered. Far from it. At least not enough." She said. Data shook his head.

"No one should suffer, at all." he said. Something in his voice made Summer look at him. Her eyes, a sparkling green, held helplessness. And

defeat. She swallowed, and looked down at her hands again.

"I have to marry Pim, as a way of...paying back the family that raised me." She started. Holding out her hand, she showed him the ring that

was on her left hand. Data stared at it, surprised by it's size.

"They couldn't give me anything. They were barely able to keep a roof over my head. No one wanted anything to do with a family...that had

adopted a child born of..." Summer breathed deeply and finished, "Of rape..."

"There was a time, when, I tried to run away. Because I thought...I was a burden to them. But then...I overheard them. My so called parents.

The only way their honor would be restored, would be if I was given to marry Pim."

"But you have a choice. And you are under age..." Data offered. Summer sighed. She'd tried to believe that, but couldn't.

"I wish there was. It doesn't matter anymore, what I do. I've long since given up wanting to restore my 'family's' honor. I fugre, they had a

choice too. They took me in because they knew eventually they would be rewarded for it..."

Data stood beside her, as they neared a window.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Summer asked. Data nodded.

"Of course."

Summer smiled for a moment, and then looked at him.

"I don't know how, but...I don't plan to marry him. I will find a way, to get out of it."

Some time later, Summer was met by her maid, Violet, who was supposed to escort her to her quarters.

"Dinner is in a short time, and I must dress you."

"See you at dinner, Mr. Data?" Summer asked. Data smiled softly.

"Yes, ma'am," He said.


	5. Chapter 5

Summer dreaded dinnertime, because of having to wear that constricting contraption known as a corset. But somewhere in the back of her

mind, she wanted to dress particularly nice tonight. So she picked her favorite evening gown. Marroon, glittering chiffon layers and stiff salmon

colored satin.

A rhinestone headband was placed in her hair, and she was on her way.

As usual, the Observation Lounge was already packed when they got there. Summer spotted Data a few feet away before he saw her.

Data found himself, once again, unable to breathe momentarily when he saw her. Wearing a lovely multilayerd maroon gown, that glittered in

the light, her arms were encased in white dinner gloves, which reached her elbows. Her hair, was hel up in a curly bun, by a headband of

jewels.

"Mr. Data, it's nice to see you, sir." Summer greeted him warmly. Data nodded, smiling at her.

"You as well, Miss Snow," He said.

Dinner was, like before, delicious, and uneventful. As the evening wore on, Data noticed Summer's attention wandering. She was a restless

spirit, this much he figured out from their afternoon together.

"Darling, would you mind if I called it a night? I would like to read for a while before bed." Summer said, placing her hand lightly on Pim's arm.

His face looked stern for a second, but he nodded.

"That's fine, sweetpea." He said.

Data watched her leave, noticing that she had left her satchel, and gloves behind. After dinner, he picked them up and walked toward Pim. He

was engaged in a conversation at the moment, so Data waited. As he did, he examined the gloves. They appeared to be plain, but upon

further inspection, Data noticed that they had a floral design, stitched into the fabric in thread that was the same color. On the inside, was a

message, also sewn into it.

"To Summer, with love."

"Excuse me. But Miss Snow seems to have forgotten a few of her possessions. I think she may want them back," He said to Pim as he finished

talking. Pim looked down at the gloves and satchel.

"Oh, yes. She's always forgetting her things. Lucky those are worthless. Don't even know why she keeps them. She'll come back to get them

when her tiny brain reminds her they are missing." Pim said lazily.

Data frowned. Surely it wasn't that much trouble to simply fold the gloves and put them in hsi jacket for safe keeping until he could return

them to his fiance? Deciding to give them back to her himself, Data nodded and excused himself.

In the hall, he stepped to the computer panel on the wall.

"Computer, where is Summer Snow?"

"Miss Summer Snow is in Ten Forward."

So she snuck out of dinner to go to the Ten Forward. Data knew Pim didn't like his young bride to be near that location, although he didn't

know why.

As he arrived, Data spotted Summer at the windows, staring absentmindedly.

"She likes coming here after dinner. Surprised Pim hasn't figured it out." Counselor Troi said from behind him.

"Why does he not like her here?" Data asked. Troi sighed and answered,

"Because it's not where he likes to be. There's no one here of interest to him, so he doesn't want her here, away from him."

Data looked at the young woman again. After a moment, he got up, and approached her.

"Miss Snow?" He said. Summer turned, and her face broke into a smile.

"Hi, Mr. Data." She replied. He stepped closer to her, as she turned next to the window.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She whispered. Data simply watched her.

"The stars were nearly completely hidden at home. I had to stay indoors, but...when I did get the chance to sit near the windows, there

wasn't much of a view. Not like this."

Summer turned to face him.

"I want to thank you, Mr. Data. You...went against your programming, didn't you? When you said you wouldn't tell anyone about...you know..."

"No, I did not. The 'loophole' was promising it to you, knowing that you would not attempt it again." I like to think that I can trust people, until

the give me cause not to."

"Thanks..." Summer smiled slightly.

"You are welcome. And I must thank you. I am flattered that you have trusted me enough to open up to me. I know it must be difficult for you

to do that." Data said. Summer chuckled.

"Well, there's something about you...I noticed when I first met you, in the corridor yesterday. You're...not like other people. I mean, I know

you're an android, but...you're sweet, and patient. I guess that's why I felt safe with opening up to you. And, you're right, it is hard."

Data decided to try and lighten the mood. He wasn't that great at this, but he somehow felt the need to try and cheer her up...

"Would you like to dance? You look lovely and should not let the evening go to waste. Summer snorted.

"Dance?" She giggled.

"This is-" Suddenly, lively music began playing from somewhere in the looked around, surprised.

"But..." Suddenly, it didn't matter. Here was a sweet, kind, and wonderful man, wanting to dance with her, despite everything she'd told him.

She looked down at his offered hand and something seemed to snap. Smiling joyfully, she reached out and took it.

Hysterical laughter from Summer was music to Data's ears as they danced. She'd never been able to let herself be happy till now. The

evening seemed to never end, and yet, was over far too soon.

* * *

"You are telling me that you have never danced in your life?" Data asked, not able to believe his ears. It was quite late as he walked her back to her quarters.

Summer had reassured him that Pim would not be there. Data knew now that her fiance would not be happy.

"You will be alright?" Data asked. Summer giggled.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm going to go to sleep. Oh, look!" She ran to the window, a few feet away from her quarters.

"Is that Vulcan?" She asked, seeing the planet miles away.

"Yes. We are passing several hundred light years away." Data said, coming to stand beside her.

"I knew a Vulcan once. she was a servant at Pim's parents' home. She gave me these gloves you returned to me. She made them, and the satchel." Summer

smiled down at the gloves in her hands. Sighing, she glanced up at Data. Another shared moment, their eyes locked. After a moment, Summer spoke.

"I know I'm not supposed to do this, but...I can't help myself. I'm afraid I must tell you to keep another secret for me..." She leaned up and lightly kissed him

on the cheek. Stunned, Data gazed at her, in surprise.

"Thank you, Data. So much..."

With that, she left him, stunned, and confused, as she retired to her quarters. 


	6. Chapter 6

Data spent the entire night analyzing and reanalyzing the day and evening through his mind. He found himself drawn to Summer, and until

just a few hours before he was due on the bridge, he couldn't figure out why.

She'd told him about her life, and why she was in the situation she was in. It was her people's way, and while she was human, they raised

her, and therefore, she owed them.

This is not right, Data thought. She is a living being. She should not have to be forced to marry someone whom she does not love. Especially

given how young she is.

If he were human, the thought of that man, in any way, touching her, would have made his blood boil. As he was, he simply vented his anger

by painting.

After a while, he started figuring out the truth.

"I believe I am falling in love." He finally said aloud. This made him feel a little better. But to be sure, he decided to ask Counselor Troi when he

got the chance.

"Counselor, do you know of Ambassador Vacton's plans for today?" Data asked her as they broke for lunch. Troi eyed him suspiciously. She

sensed his strong dislike for the man, but brushed it off. He wouldn't hurt anyone, she thought.

"I believe him and his fiance have planned another tour of the ship." Troi said.

After his shift ended, Data made a beeline straight for Counselor Troi's office, to talk to her again.

"Enter," She called as he rang her doorchime.

Taking a deep breath, Data stepped forward and the doors opened.

"Data," Counselor Troi greeted him. It wasn't very often her android friend came to see her, but since he'd had his emotion chip installed, a

little over a year ago, he'd been around more often.

"I need to speak with you," he said. Before she could say it, he made himself comfortable on the sofa. Clasping his hands, he started.

"I believe I have fallen in love with someone." He decieded to keep to himself who that was.

Counselor Troi was a little surprised. while she could sense this from him, he was also filled with confusion, uncertainty, fear, and the usual

curiosity of a new emotion. she got up from her desk and sat next to him.

"What do you wish to do?" She asked. Data thought for a moment, and said,

"I wish to tell her how I feel, but I am afraid she will reject me." He said bluntly.

"And,"he added, looking down at his hands, "I do not know how."

Counselor Troi sighed and put a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Data, when it comes to stuff like this, it comes naturally. Now that you have emotions, instinct will take over. That means you will know what

to do, or what to say."

* * *

Summer was wearing a lovely midnight blue ensamble today. Data observed her as she walked down the corridor, accompanied by him, and

Data's good friend, Geordi LaForge. He was leading Pim, Summer, and a group of other guests on a tour of the ship. The Chief Engineer spoke

animatedly about the ship, and every time Summer asked a question, she would recieve a cheerful answer from Geordi, and a glare from her

fiance.

After about a half hour, he became annoyed. Data watched as Summer's face registered hidden pain as Pim gripped her arm tightly, pulling her

back away from the moving crowd.

"Perhaps it is time for you to retire for a nap, darling. You had quite a tedious evening, and still look tired."

Out of the corner of her eye, Summer spotted Data, and nodded in agreement. She was aware that Pim's extreme jealousy was nearing it's

breaking point, and she needed to warn Data.

Kissing her cheek quickly, Pim bid her goodbye and carried on with the rest of the group. Carefully, Summer made her way to the opposite end

of the corridor, where Data was standing, partially hidden by a wall.

"I need to speak with you, please." Data whispered. Summer sighed, glancing behind her.

"Can we go someplace quiet?" She asked. She wanted to break the news to him gently, and not have an audience. Data nodded, and lead

her down the hall, toward the Holodeck. Placing a lock on the doors as they closed, he turned to face her.

"I have been thinking-"

"I can't see you anymore-"

They both spoke at the same time. Data blinked. Summer's eyes welled with tears instantly.

"Excuse me?" Data spoke first. Summer's hands began to shake.

"Pim...is very jealous. Very jealous. He...became angry when he found out about last night..."

"You did nothing wrong!" Data exclaimed. He did not see what was wrong with her staying in the Ten Forward, and enjoying the company of

her newfound friend.

"Data, I'm engaged. I'm engaged to a man who expects me to be a certain way. I can't keep hanging around people who may-"

"Make your husband angry? Are you even allowed to have friends?" Data could feel anger boiling in the pit of his stomach. And he hadn't even

told her what he needed to. Taking a deep breath, he started.

"I understand your situation. I also appreciate the risk you have taken, simply standing in the same room with me." Summer shifted

uncomfortably.

"Data-"

"Please, let me finish." Data gently took her hand in his.

"I...have had my emotion chip for a year. And, until I met you, I never imagined I would ever feel this way, but...I do. I cannot describe it

exactly. But...There are so many things about you that I...love. I can also sense that you have more potential in you. More than what you are

being allowed to show."

Summer stared up at him, her lips trembling slightly. Data lightly touched her cheek, his face inches from hers as he stared into her emerald

green eyes.

"I am not ashamed to say it; I love you. Make of it what you will, but just know that." He said softly. This time, Summer didn't hold it back. A

single tear rolled down her cheek. Data gently wiped it away with his thumb.

"I cannot give you beautiful clothes, such as these, or diamonds and gold. But I can give you something you have not had. Something you

deserve. Love. And I would not ask for anything in return."

This was too much for the young woman to handle. She swallowed the lump in her throat, and gasped. Stepping away from Data, she said,

"I can't-we can't see each other anymore. I'm sorry." She left without another word.


	7. Chapter 7

Data stood, numb for a few minutes. He felt a little angry, but not at Summer. He was angry at himself, for letting him fall for someone who

was already taken. Sighing, he turned and made his way to his own quarters.

After a few hours, Data started was getting tired of the same thoughts going through his mind, over and over again Where did I go wrong? He

thought restlessly. His sulking were interrupted by the door chime.

"Enter," He called. His best friend, Geordi, came in.

"Hey, buddy, you didn't show up for our game, what's up?" He asked. Data had planned to meet him in the Ten Forward an hour ago, for a

game of chess. when he didn't show up, Geordi decided to check on him. It was highly unusual for Data to be late for anything.

"I apologize, Geordi. My thoughts have been preoccupied. Would you like to proceed now?"

Geordi frowned. Setting down his PADD, he frowned at his friend.

"What's going on with you?" he asked.

Data thought for a moment. He knew he could tell his friend, and that he would keep it to himself.

"Geordi...may I tell you something that you will keep to yourself?" he asked. Geordi nodded, sitting down to let Data know he was listening.

"I...have been spending time with the Ambassador's fiance."

Geordi nodded.

"I kinda figured that." he noted. Data continued.

"We spent yesterday, talking. She told me a lot about her life. Her past, how she grew up...and her fate." He stopped his pacing for a moment

and looked at his friend.

"I began to realize during the early hours of this morning, that I have fallen in love with her."

Data sat beside Geordi and finished.

"I tried telling her how I feel, but...she rejected me.

Geordi sighed.

"Well, Data..." he trailed off for a minute, not sure what to say. Data piped in,

"I am aware that she is engaged to be married, but...I cannot stop thinking that it is wrong. She is under age, and does not want to marry

him."

"Data...I hate to get involved, but...you are my best friend, I have noticed a change in her since she met you. Have you talked to Counselor

Troi?" He asked. Data nodded.

"I did not tell her who I have developed feelings for. I am...'treading lightly' as she warned me to."

Geordi was quiet for a moment.

"I think, in this case, you should do what you think is right. She said she doesn't want to see you, right?"

"No, she did not," this confused Geordi.

"But, you just said..."

"She said 'we can't see each other anymore.' Nothing else."Data clarified.

"Ooh...That's dicey. Well, like I said, do what you think is right. What...do you want to do?"

Data stared at Spot, who had made herself comfortable on his computer.

* * *

The moment she turned away from Data, Summer knew she'd made probably the biggest mistake of her life. She made her way to her

quarters, trying to tell herself she did what she had to.

A few hours later, Summer decided to change into a more comfortable gown. One that didn't require a corset.

Pim hated certain colors. Anything light, and overly feminine. Like pink, and lilac. Which happened to be Summer's favorite color. Changing her

navy blue, crushed velvet and satin outfit for a multi layered chiffon gown, which was ombre dyed, soft lilac, and light pink.

Summer was left for the evening, with her maid, Violet. Pim had beamed to a planet nearby for business and would not be returning until very

late in the night.

"This dress looks heavenly on you, Miss." Violet said, as she lightly brushed Summer's wild curls.

"Especially, forgive me for being so bold, with your hair down, like this."

Summer smiled and looked at her maid. After a moment, she took her hand and stilled the brush.

"Violet...you're the closest I've ever had to a friend..." She said. Violet gave her a nod.

"Of course...Is there something I can get you?" Her professional manner mad Summer want to scream.

"Violet, you're off the clock, stop being so...well, maid like." Summer got up, and sighed, pacing.

"I...need to tell you something...something I could get...Something bad...I think..."

Violet's eyes registered surprise and a little discomfort.

"Miss...I cannot guarantee that I'll be able to-"

"Listen..."Summer stopped, and grabbed Violet by her arms gently.

"You once told me that if you had the chance to get out of this life, to marry your knight and shining armor, and live happily ever after...you'd

take it, no matter what it cost...even if it cost you your own life..." Her piercing green eyes begged Violet to answer.

"i...I did, yes." Violet stammered, now interested. She'd never seen such fire in her young charge's eyes.

"Summer...what's wrong?" She finally dropped the maid persona.

Summer sighed, letting her go.

"I...think I have met my knight in shining armor." She said seriously.

"What? Oh, I know, you and Pim-"

"No! Not Pim! Pim and me, this is forced! I...I can't marry that man. I won't! It's someone...on this ship, but...it's not Pim. And I don't know

what to do..."

She told Violet the whole story, including the attempted suicide.

"I told him I can't see him anymore..." she finished. Violet was now sitting in the chair Summer had vacated.

"Are you nuts?!" she exclaimed.

"Summer...you have potential...So much of it, you graduated at the head of you class, two years earlier than the rest of the students,

and...and...you agree to marry the most awful, vile, most powerful man in the quadrant..." Violet broke off, unable to finish.

"Do you love him?" Violet asked, taking Summer's hand. Summer gasped softly, knowing she wasn't talking about Pim.

* * *

Geordi gave up on trying to get his friend's mind off his problems.

Data finally decided to take a walk, after Geordi had left. He had to honor Summer's wishes. At least the ones she told him. He knew,

somewhere deep in her heart, that it wasn't what she wanted.

There was a time when Data would have found this kind of situation interesting and intriguing. But now, he wished he could rip the emotion

chip of his head. Sighing, he stopped at the window where Summer had kissed him on the cheek the night before.

She will be gone in four days...he thought. And yet, he felt his heart seem to break at that very thought. The idea that he'd never see her

again. That he would never know what had happened to her...

"Hello...Data." A soft voice made him turn around. Summer stood, smiling at him, her hands clasped behind her back. Taking a deep breath,

she said,

"I've changed my mind."


	8. Chapter 8

For a moment, once again, Data found himself unable to breathe. She looked even more beautiful than he'd ever seen her. Her hair, down, for once, seemed to

glow as it fluttered slightly around her face.

"I don't care about Pim...I'm willing to accept the consequences for this..." She said timidly. Summer felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest.

"And I don't want diamonds and fancy clothes...I hate having to wear a corset."

Data chuckled slightly. This made Summer smile widely, taking another step toward Data. She held out her hand, and this time, Data took hers.

"I love you too." She said softly, her eyes gazing into his. Finally taking the last step, She wrapped her arms around Data's middle, as he hugged her to him.

"Are you certain this is what you want?" Data asked, brushing a loose lock of hair away from her eyes. Summer nodded. That was all Data needed. He gently

cupped her cheek, kissed her.

It was a soft, light kiss. Unlike the ones she'd had from Pim. Very unlike them. Summer sighed and tightened her grip around him. All of the despair,

resentfulness, fear, and hurt felt between the two disappeared and left love, and happiness. Data smiled against her lips, pulling away slowly. His fingers

gently brushed against her cheek again.

"You're a better kisser than Pim," Summer Joked. Data chuckled.

"I thank you," he said. Summer blushed.

"Would you like to go somewhere more private?" Data asked her. Summer nodded.

"Sure."

They walked the halls, once again, but this time, Summer slipped her hand into Data's.

It was quiet on the ship during these time of day. Most crew members were either settling into their own rooms, or deep in concentration in their duties. Data

didn't have to report to the bridge until the next day, in the afternoon.

Data had no idea what was going to happen, but he was certain of one thing. They still could not be together. Not without a fight. This seemed to anger him;

the fact that this man was treating Summer as a possession. Something he owned. Showering her with lavish gifts, in exchange for her affection, whether she

really meant it or not.

I cannot give her those things, but I can give her love, and I can love her unconditionally. Something she has never experienced. And I will not ask for anything

in return.

In his mind, he wanted to believe that it was up to her, not her betrothed. But the reality of it was that it was entirely up to him. She wouldn't have even been

on this ship if it weren't for him. It could go either way.

"Women who are betrothed to men of his home world, they are not allowed to even have male friends. It's even frowned upon to be in the presence of their

own fathers if their husbands aren't there."

"And what will happen when you tell him about us?" Data asked, afraid of what she'd say. Summer lifted her head from his chest, gazing into his eyes. They

were lying in a grassy field, in the Holodeck. data wanted to show her his favorite program.

"It's up to him...he could order me to be sent back to where I was raised...or left here, for the Captain to do whatever he wishes. Or...he could kill me."

Data didn't like the sound of that, and pulled her close to him.

"I will not let that happen..." he said, kissing her forehead. Summer closed her eyes, crying softly.

A while later, after talking for what felt like hours, and cuddling, Data and Summer crept, hand in hand, to Data's quarters. Data knew full well that what he was

doing was inappropriate, but at the moment, he didn't care. He'd confessed his feelings to Summer, after talking with Counselor Troi, even though he'd

''forgotten'' to tell her who the feelings were for, and now he felt like a new man.

"That was fun!" Summer giggled, her auburn hair now in its natural state. Data found he liked this style better. Smiling lightly, he touched her cheek and kissed

her lips. As he pulled away, he said,

"I think we should keep the running about the ship to a minimum until things are...safe." He said, his fingers gently touching the tender spot on her cheek.

Summer sighed and hugged Data.

"I'm not scared. He can't fight, and-"

"You are intended to marry one of the most powerful men in the galaxy; I very much think you have every reason to be frightened."

* * *

Summer looked up at him, now worried. That's when Data said,

"I will not allow him to hurt you."

They finally made it to the corridor, and into Data's quarters. Data made certain the doors were locked before moving to the replicator to prepare Summer's

favorite treat, chocolate covered strawberries with white chocolate drizzled on top. As he set the food on the coffee table, he couldn't help but notice, finally,

how beautiful Summer looked.

Even from behind, Data liked what he saw. Summer stood, gazing out the large windows, her multi layered chiffon gown seemed to float out behind her as she

swayed from side to side slightly. Smiling, he walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist gently. Summer smiled and closed her eyes, leaning

back against him.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered. Data frowned, his lips light against her cheek.

"For what?" He asked. Summer sighed and turned to face him.

"For making you have to 'steal' me." She said. Data cupped her face in his hands and gently leaned his forehead against hers. After a minute, he sighed,

making Summer giggle. Data took her by the hand and led her to the couch. They sat, Summer leaning into his embrace.

"I have not stolen anything that does not wish to be stolen. Just because you are a woman, does not mean you do not have a choice. Do you wish to marry

Pim?" He asked her. Summer's eyes filled with tears. Instead of answering, she pressed her lips to his, wrapping her arms around his neck. It was a kiss meant

to convey her emotions, and luckily for her, the android she was kissing felt the exact same emotions. Carefully, Data hugged her close to him, burying his

fingers into her hair.

Summer smiled as they pulled apart. She bit her lip lightly, which made Data frown.

"What is it?" He asked. Summer's grin brightened.

"I'm not afraid of you..." She whispered, taking his hand. She placed it over her breast, Pulling him gently against her. Data took the hint, leaning over her,

kissing her deeply.

This must be what Counselor Troi meant by 'instinct will take over...' Data thought, as his hands seemed to already know what to do. Gently, he pressed his

palm against her breast, while his other hand wrapped around her waist.

Summer smiled against his mouth, running her fingers through his hair.

**Ok, fair warning. The next chapter WILL be rated M. But it will be the only one in this story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I'm sorry for the long wait. My mom got sick, the stupid bug that's going around, and then ****_I_**** got sick...the problem was, ****_I_**** didn't get a flu shot, but she did. So, it kicked my butt, lol. I'm still sick, but I'm recovering slowly. I managed to drag myself to my laptop, and use my last ounce of strength to upload this chapter for you lovelies! IT will probably be a two parter, I don't know. I will decide over the weekend. And yes, it's an M rated one, with lots of detail. I didn't want it to be just another wham, bam, done scene. Enjoy!**

Summer had never been so nervous, or excited in her entire life. She sighed as she felt Data's hands gently roaming her back through the thin

gown. His mouth started its own exploration of her neck, as Summer ran her fingers through his hair. Data closed his eyes, enjoying the

feeling of her touch.

"How far...do you wish for this to proceed?" He whispered. Summer bit her lip, a moment of uncertainty. But the look in Data's yellow eyes

wiped that away. She lightly ran her hand over his chest, swallowing. She was raised to believe that the first person she engaged in sexual

activity with, would be the only person she would do that with, for the rest of her life.

Data was also aware of this. He would not force her to do anything against her will.

"I've never been so sure of anything..." Summer said, her arms going around his neck. Data leaned forward, Summer sliding under his

welcome weight. Data made sure not to put his full weight on her, but Summer had other ideas. She giggled and lightly squeezed his rear end.

"Oh!" Data chuckled. He kissed her and took her hand. Standing up, Data pulled her to her feet.

"I think we should move this to a more appropriate piece of furniture. The bed, perhaps?" He gestured toward the door behind him. Summer

latched herself to Data's body again, her mouth crushing his. Again, Data chuckled, and led her, stumbling slightly, toward the door. As they

entered the bedroom, Summer was surprised to see Data's bedroom, which was quite simple.

"Oh, my," she looked around, noticing that the bed looked very unused. She bit her lip again, and smiled as Data wrapped his arms around her

from behind. Data gathered her hair, pulling it to one side as his mouth claimed her shoulder. Summer leaned back, closing her eyes and

pressing herself against him. She turned her head, meeting his lips as he turned her to face him.

"I hope...you are not afraid..." He amended her previous claim to not be. Summer let go of him, long enough to look into his eyes again. Her

hands guided his to her back, where the hooks on her gown was. This intrigued Data. He'd though that all he had to do was untie the chiffon

sash that rested under her breasts. But he got the hint. Slowly, he unhooked the fabric, and Summer shrugged the sleeves down, letting the

gown fall to the floor.

Data found he couldn't breathe once again. She was perfect in every way. The lines from the corset she usually wore only made him want to

touch her even more. Data pulled her against him, his mouth claiming hers again as his arms circled her waist. her small waist was especially

scarred from the corset.

"I believe it is your turn...If you do not mind..." Data whispered against her mouth, smiling. Summer giggled as he wrapped her arms around

his neck. She found the zipper on the back of his uniform jacket. Data's tongue was distracting her, but she got the zipper down.

It didn't take long before they were both naked, and Data pulled her against him again. They both gasped at the feeling of skin against skin.

Summer shivered slightly, goosebumps rising on her arms. Data picked her up, carrying her to the bed and hovering over her as he pulled the

blanket up over them both. Summer could already feel his erection against her thigh, And her heart skipped a beat. For a moment, Data simply

pressed his forehead lightly against hers.

"I do not wish rush this..." He breathed against her lips. He shifted his weight and moved down to her collarbone, pressing soft, warm kisses

against her skin. Summer giggled nervously. It was obvious that she was still a virgin, and Data wanted to make her first time pleasurable.

Smiling up at her, he slowly moved his hands down, toward her breasts, squeezing them gently as her fingers ran through his hair. Data gave

her nipple a slight pinch, earning a gasp. His hands wrapped around her waist, his mouth unable to get enough of hers.

"Mmm...do you...know how...unbelievable beautiful you are..."

Summer arched her back and gasped as Data's hand found its way between her legs.

"So soft..." Data murmured against her neck, drinking in her scent, and the sounds coming from her throat. His fingers gently spread her lips,

running lightly between them. Summer shuddered, leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

"Are you frightened?" Data whispered, ready to pull away at the first sign of pain. Data's ethical program prevented him from moving until he

was sure she was okay.

"No...a little nervous...but...I'm ok...honest." she answered. Data pressed his lips to hers again.

It was a few minutes before either of them was aware of their own movements. Summer ran her hands over Data's chest, feeling his warm

skin. Data moved from her mouth further down, lightly licking her nipple while his hands continued their exploration. Summer moaned feeling

his fingers stroking her. Now getting curious, she slowly brought her hands lower, to the lines of Data's hips. Data gasped softly, resisting the

urge to just take her then.

Data could tell she was nervous, and decided to help her. He took her hand in his and brought it further down, his eyes still on hers. They both

gasped as he wrapped her fingers around his member. She looked down, watching as the tip strained against her hand. Slowly, she raised

her thumb, running it gently over the tip, catching some of the amber liquid already pooling there. Data closed his eyes, unable to comprehend

this new sensation. He moaned in pleasure, startling Summer slightly. She bit her lip, and, using her other hand, pulled him down and kissed

him hard.

Without realizing it, Data's now throbbing penis found it's way against her opening. They both gasped again, but neither made a move to pull

away. Summer bit her lip, spreading her legs further for him. Data gently moved his hips, stroking her open with his shaft. Summer took a deep

breath.

"Are you ready, my angel?" Data breathed, gently caressing her cheek. Summer nodded, smiling up at him. Data kissed her, slowly pushing

forward.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Okay, I need to warn you. This chapter is rated M, for sex, and violence. You have been warned.**

Summer gasped slightly, as Data's penis filled her slowly, inch by inch. Data found himself having to use every ounce of self control he never knew he had, not

to just thrust forward.

"You...feel wonderful..." He murmured into her hair, as Summer's warmth enveloped him. Summer moaned and pulled him up for another heated kiss. Data

stayed still for a moment, so she could adjust. But after about fifteen seconds, Summer had other ideas. She rolled her hips against him, earning a gasp and a

low moan. Data gently thrust against her, and soon, a steady rhythm built between them.

Data's hands gently cupped her face, kissing every inch of it as he continues his long, slow, torturous strokes deep inside her. Summer's hands buried

themselves into his hair, thoroughly mussing it up, to her delight. "Mmm...You are so beautiful..." She whispered, as Data's tongue found her earlobe. He

sighed and thrust a little harder, earning a gasp from her.

Summer tightened around him, bringing Data closer to the brink. He closed his eyes, moaning again. Not yet, please not yet... Data realized Summer's

heart was beating wildly, and he decided she'd had enough torture. "Would you like to come with me, my sweet?" He murmured softly into her ear. Summer's

reply was to moan into his. Data gripped her hips and quickened his pace slightly, thrusting a little harder into her. It didn't take long for them to both climax.

They both moaned as Summer tightened around him, milking him as he pumped his seed into her. "Ohhh..." Data gently rested his head against her

chest, closing his eyes as his systems cooled down. Summer experienced a moment of panic as she felt his warmer than usual skin.

"Do not be frightened, it is alright...I just need to rest for a while..." Data reassured her. He looked up, and gently brushed her hair away from her face.

"I love you..." Data whispered, his amber eyes boring into her green ones. Summer's eyes welled with tears, and she replied, "I love you, too. So much..."

* * *

They laid together for a while, enjoying each others company. But before long, Data reminded her of her fiancee.

"You do realize he will be returning to the ship in approximately thirty minutes?" He said reluctantly. Summer sighed.

"Yeah...I should probably head back to my quarters...but...I can't go back like this...Can I use your shower?" She asked. Data

nodded.

"Of course. Just ask the replicator for the shampoo and soap you normally use."

After a quick shower, and a good washing up, Summer was dressed in her chiffon gown again, and back in Data's arms.

"I fear he will harm you..." He said, kissing her forehead.

"He won't. He's not violent. I'll be okay." Summer replied, leaning her head against his shoulder.

Data still felt uneasy. "If he does, will you contact me? Or Worf?" He knew Worf would rip Pim to shreds if he ever laid a hand on her. "I promise." Summer

kissed him softly.

Data walked her back to her quarters, and Summer made herself comfortable in the sitting room, a cup of tea and a book in hand. As Pim boarded the ship,

he walked with a slight strut to Summer's quarters. It was late, and he'd decided enough was enough. She was his, after all. Not legally. Yet. But he might as

well claim her now. Take what was his. The door opened on his command, revealing his fiance, wearing her favorite gown, sitting in the living room. Pim rolled

his eyes. He hated that dress.

"You're still up?" He'd hoped to crawl into her bed with her, and catch her by surprise. Taking his tie off and tossing it across the couch, he noticed her nervous

behavior. "Pim, I...need to talk to you." She said softly. She'd never demanded his attention for anything before. This must be serious.

"Listen, I have told you, you cannot wear that color for the wedding, it is bad luck-"

"Damn it, Pim, shut up and listen to me!" She stood up, her face now red. Pim stopped in his tracks. Turning slowly, he eyed Summer with intense hatred, which

he forced down with a fake sweet voice.

"What did you say, _darling_?"

Summer took a deep breath, and a step back. She didn't even have to say anything. A moment of tense silence, as Pim took in her appearance. She

seemed to hold herself differently, and her hair was wet. She normally didn't bathe until the early morning. Then he noticed the ring she usually wore on her

left hand. Was on the coffee table.

Without warning, his hand came from nowhere, and collided with Summer's cheek. Hard. Followed by his fist.

"You little SLUT! You realize what this means?! I cannot marry you!" He roared. Summer choked back the tears threatening to fall. And the blood that now

trickled from her nose. A swift kick to her stomach sent her to the floor.

"That's in case he got you pregnant!" Just as he reeled his leg back, she screamed,

"He can't get me pregnant! He's-!"

"I don't want to hear it!" Pim reacted and grabbed her by the shoulders, picking her up the damage he'd already done, he sighed and hissed,

"I have the option of leaving you here...for Starfleet to decide what to do with you...or kill you myself..."He said softly, throwing her down again. "And Now I

have less than twenty four hours to decide. You better hope it's quick and painless..."

Pim kicked her again, and headed for the door. Summer leaned over the couch as he left. The second the doors hissed closed, she closed her eyes, covering

her now swollen right eye. Just as she was about to fall over in despair, the door chime rang. She gasped, and stood up, wiping the blood from her nose.

Pulling her hair back to one side, she intentionally covered her right eye with it, and called in a slightly shaky voice,

"Enter..." Data knew before he even rang the chime that something was wrong. He heard Summer crying, and immediately rang the chime. A moment, and her

trembling voice bade him to enter. The instant the doors opened, His face fell. Slowly, as to not startle her, he reached out a hand. Summer shook her head,

which Data ignored and pulled her into his arms.

"It's nothing to worry about-"

"You are shaking! What-?" He brushed her hair away from her face, and his eyes widened in horror.

"Summer Adrianna Snow-!" He whispered. Summer snapped and her eyes filled with tears. "No, no, no. Shh..." Data softened. _I will deal with him later_... He

thought angrily. Gently, he took her hand and led her over to the replicator. Calling open the cabinet next to it, he reached in and pulled out a small drum like

instrument. "Sit down, I will heal your face." He bent in front of her and set the device. Gently, he ran it over her face, and slowly, it healed. Her skin returning

to it's usual flawless peach tone. As he set the device back into the cabinet, Data noticed his own hand was shaking. _Intriguing_...

During these past few days, he'd experienced many new emotions. And at that moment, he felt a strong urge to run and pound the face of the man who

had inflicted these injuries on Summer...but at the same time, he wanted to curl up and hold her in his arms, never letting her go. Data turned to face Summer

again, as she stood up from the sofa. Smiling slightly, he wrapped his arms around her, seeing from her face that she needed a hug. The second she was

enveloped in his arms, she broke. burying her face in his chest, she sobbed quietly.


	11. Chapter 11

It wasn't clear to Data what the Ambassador had in mind for Summer, but he was sure of one thing; He was willing to kill him despite his ethical

programming, if he even laid another finger on the woman in his arms. He wondered briefly how this was possible; he shouldn't be able to inflict harm on

anyone, but at the same time, it meant that he wouldn't hurt anyone, let alone just Summer.

He kissed her forehead and tenderly brushed her hair away from her face. Summer sniffled and wiped her eyes, looking up at him as she calmed down.

"Would you like to come and stay with me?" Data hesitated.

"I would, but...I don't know what he's going to do." Summer replied, lightly fingering one of the pips on his collar. Data brushed her hair back again and smiled

softly.

"I can program the doors to my quarters so he cannot enter. And if he tries to force entry, Security will be alerted." He encouraged. Summer took a deep breath

and nodded.

"Okay." So Data led her to her quarters, where he helped her clean the dried blood from her face.

"If you do not object to it...I would like to notify the Captain about this." He indicated her face. Summer frowned.

"But...he's my fiance, I'm his to do as he pleases with."

Data felt disgust at her words, but said,

"You are _not_ his! You are _engaged_ to him, but that does not mean that he owns you."

"Where he's from, it does." Summer shrugged. Data shook his head.

"Not on this ship. You are under age, by the standards set by both your home world, and his, as well as Starfleet." Although Summer was 17, and her birthday

was less than a week away, she was still extremely young to be married.

"But, you cleaned it up..." Summer pointed out. She was now sitting on the counter, next to the sink, Data standing in front of her, as he gently cleaned her

face with a wet cloth. He smiled cheekily at her, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the device he used to heal her wounds.

"It has a record of them..." He said. Summer bit her lip, which, despite the situation, Data found adorable. He pocketed the healing device and tenderly kissed

her lips. Summer wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She smiled as he wrapped his arms gently around her waist.

"I won't break you know," She giggled. Data smiled sheepishly.

"I know that...But I have no intention of causing you harm, in any way." To prove his point, he gently pressed his lips to her temple, his fingers burying

themselves into her hair.

"I will not allow anyone to hurt you..." He whispered into her ear, his lips trailing soft kisses down the side of her face. Summer closed her eyes, the fear that

had completely taken over her body the past hour evaporating with Data's touch, and voice. Her arms tightened around his neck, as his hands moved down to

her waist again, softly stroking her back. Summer opened her legs and pulled him forward so that he stood between them, her thighs pressing tightly against

his hips. Their lips met again, and they locked in what was becoming a familiar, and welcome dance. As Summer ran her hands down his front, Data gasped. He

looked into her eyes, and noticed the same desire there that he himself was holding back.

"Are you certain you wish to proceed? You have been injured and-" As her answer, Summer reached between them, gently grabbing his now erect penis

through his uniform. Data gasped again.

"I'm positive..." She breathed. She looked him straight in the eye and smiled. Data touched her cheek before claiming her mouth again.

* * *

Pim paced angrily in Summer's quarters, as he pondered what he was now faced with. He could always just go after whoever decided to take her from him. No,

that wouldn't look good. But on the other hand, she did need to be taught a lesson. Pim's fingers flexed as he stared out the huge window. Yes, it does look

like he only had one real option. At least one that he was more than willing to do. Pim snorted. She probably fell for a puny little pretty boy. He could take that!

"Computer, where is Summer Snow?"

"Summer Snow is currently asleep in Commander Data's quarters."

hmm. Data. That name rang a bell, but he didn't listen to the warning voice in the back of his head. Nor did he pay attention to the names of the crew members

on this ship._ I can take this lowlife_...

* * *

Data watched Summer as she slept. It had taken her an hour to fall asleep, which by that time was about three in the morning. He lay on his right side, facing

her, as she faced him, her face buried against his arm as he propped his cheek on his elbow. After they'd made love again, this time in the bathroom, He'd

insisted she at least lie down. He figured she would fall asleep eventually. He smiled as she curled her arm against his side. She was rather cute when she was

sleeping. Data guessed that this was probably the first time in a long time she felt safe. He gently tucked the blanket closer to her, curling his arm around her.

He thought back to when he'd seen her, crumpled over the couch, her face purple with bruises, blood dripping from her nose. He was not going to allow that to

happen again. The sound of footsteps drawing nearer reached his ears. He recognized them instantly. Carefully and slowly, he peeled Summer's hand from his,

pulling the blanket over her so the warmth wouldn't escape as he got up. Closing the door to his bedroom, Data winced as a loud banging rent the air. Pim

wasn't as dumb as Data thought he was.

"You open this door you piece of vermin!" Pim shouted. Data had half the mind to just ignore him and call security. Until his next words.

"I know you have that little slut in there, in your bed. Come out here so I can rip you a new one!"

That's when Data snapped.


	12. Chapter 12

** I'm baaaack! Another busy period here. Spring brings out the alergies and what not, wreaking havoc on my mom and I. There's gonna be a bit of a twist in the future for this story, and I thank you all who have stuck by it despite my busy schedule.. :)**

In less than a split second, Data had the other man by his throat, holding up a foot off the ground. The look on the android's face was one that even his

evil brother would have been afraid of. Pim felt a slight hint of fear at it, despite his previous intentions. Thanks to Data's quick thinking, he reminded himself

that if he went after Pim, he would be in big trouble. _He is not worth it_. But then he remembered something else.

Roughly, he dropped Pim on the ground, shoving him slightly.

"What, you're not allowed to defend yourself?"

"I could kill you with a simple touch. _Do not_ test my patience!" Data snarled. His career in Starfleet was not worth this man... Pim's hand, Data noticed, was now

in a his better judgement, he said,

"I am warning you, that if you try to strike me, you will cause me no harm, but will most definitely break your hand." Data folded his arms across his

chest. This posture was nothing to what he felt inside. He wanted, badly, to rip this man to shreds.

"Data, what's-" A soft voice startled them both. Turning, Data spotted Summer, in his bathrobe, standing in the doorway.

Her face was the color of snow, and her eyes were wide with horror. "Summer, what the hell are you wearing?" Pim exclaimed. He made a move toward her,

but stopped as Data stepped between them.

"Take one more step, and I will stop you, with physical force." He growled warningly. Pim seemed to either not understand, or to be ignoring the warning voice

that should be screaming at him inside his head.

"You little-Argh!" Once again his throat was suddenly in Data's grasp, his feet dangling from the ground by about a foot.

"Data!" Summer was at his side. "Please, Data...don't. Just drop him. I don't want you to get in trouble. "

Data winced, not liking the look of fear in her eyes directed at him. Again, he opened his hand and Pim fell, coughing. Getting back to his feet, Pim glared at

Data. The android stared back at the other man with a murderous glare.

"Listen to me. She is a young woman with potential. You may not see that, but I do. She is intelligent, strong, and you do _not_ deserve her!" Data raised his

voice at the last part, taking a step back.

"Where I come from-"

"I know. Where you come from, none of those things matter. But we will not allow you to take her back to that planet knowing what you have planned for her

there. So, my advice to you, is to let her stay here, with us."

"I'll do as I please. I'll be back in the morning." He snarled, storming out of the room.

* * *

It was obvious now, to Summer, what she wanted. She wanted to stay here, with Data. But she knew, as well as Data knew, that that decision rested with

Pim, not her.

Summer stood, staring at Data's back, and clenched fists in alarm. For a few seconds, Data was unaware of her presence. But then he felt her hand gently

take his fist. He relaxed, turning to pull her tenderly into his arms.

Summer buried her face in his chest, sighing in relief.

"I am sorry..." Data murmured. Summer shook her head but looked up and said firmly,

"You should be. You're lucky you're not human..."She shuddered at the thought of what Pim would have done.

"Come, I think you should try to sleep." Data led her back to the bed. Summer sighed and followed.

"I shall remain out here for a while. I believe I can find a solution."

* * *

A few hours later, Pim walked purposefully to Data's quarters, and was met not only by a group of security guards, but also the Captain.

Before he could open his mouth, Picard spoke, anger dripping from every word.

"Don't even speak. I have been told of the situation, and you will not be laying a hand on that girl."

Pim glared at him, but flinched as Worf growled low in his throat warningly from Picard's side.

"You can't interfere, remember? Prime directive, I believe-"

"You're correct. Or you would be. If we did not find a loophole."

**Sorry it's so short, but I'm still working on it. Mad busy, and my mom and I are oth sick. Again. I HATE this time of year. Also, I will be leaving on April 15 **

**till May1, and will not plan to write during that time. I will attempt to post one, maybe two chapters before then. :)**


End file.
